1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to network transactions and more particularly to facilitating mobile transactions with cash based funding.
2. Related Art
In many online environments, a user navigates through selectable pages of service provider sites to view information resources, process financial transactions, and/or communicate with other users. In the recent past, cellular phones have been adapted to navigate communication networks, such as the Internet.
Generally, in some parts of the world, there are communities of people that use cash to exchange goods and services instead of using banking institutions and services for these types of financial transactions. However, some of these communities use cellular phones.
Presently, there is a need to provide the service of a banking institution to those that transact business with cash. As such, there is need to combine the service of banking with the common use of cellular phones.